<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Ways I Want You by sabretooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509206">All The Ways I Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabretooth/pseuds/sabretooth'>sabretooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demonica Series - Larissa Ione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Demon Sex, Drug Addiction, Dry Orgasm, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow To Update, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, aka sorry larissa but they're gay now, the self indulgent wrynan fic ive been too embarrassed to write for 7 years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabretooth/pseuds/sabretooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on.” Ciska smirked when neither of the two of them said anything or even moved. “You boys aren’t scared of a little kiss, are you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kynan Morgan / Wraith (Demonica)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>This had been a stupid idea.—No, scratch that. Stupid didn’t cut it. A horrible idea. An absolutely idiotic and possibly life-ruining idea. </p><p>Despite knowing that, it was kind of hard (pun not intended) for Kynan to feel bad about it as he watched the Sora demon undo the fly of Wraith’s jeans, her tail pushing past the waistband of his boxers and—judging from the low growl rumbling in Wraith’s chest—wrapped around his cock. </p><p>Through Wraith’s parted lips, Kynan saw his fangs elongating while golden speckles appeared in his eyes as Ciska continued to work his cock with her tail while she turned around to face Kynan. </p><p>“Don’t be shy,” she purred, unceremoniously grabbing him by the belt and pulling him flush against her body. She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head; it was a little shaggier than he usually let it get, just long enough for her to grasp it and tug. Kynan let her pull his head back, and she kissed his throat, her free hand palming his growing bulge through his jeans.  </p><p>When she suddenly pulled away with a gasp, Kynan opened his eyes to see that Wraith had stepped up close behind her, pressing his hips against her still scrub-clad ass. Wraith’s irises were fully golden now, his fangs the size of a tiger’s and Kynan could not look away, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. He was fairly certain Wraith would be feeding from Ciska—feeding and sex went hand in hand for him for the most part—but his cock throbbed when he stared at Wraith’s fangs, remembering how it had felt when Wraith had fed from him. He’d only used Kynan’s wrist, but whenever Kynan fantasised about it (which was often) he imagined Wraith biting his neck. And, yeah, fucking him while he did so.</p><p>His cheeks burned as he pictured it again, unable to push the thought aside but desperately hoping Wraith wouldn’t pick up on it. While generally speaking, Wraith wasn’t able to read thoughts without putting conscious effort into it, if the thoughts were about him, or if it was someone he was very close with, they sometimes ‘jumped into his head’, as he called it.</p><p>Kynan didn’t know how Shade had kept two massive secrets from Wraith for years—Wraith picked up on his thoughts a lot easier than he did on anyone else’s—because it had only been a few months for Kynan and he was fairly certain he was developing ulcers already. </p><p>Wraith wasn’t averting his eyes either, but if he had picked up on Kynan’s thoughts, he hid his reaction well. </p><p>Finally, Kynan snapped out of it when Ciska’s hands slid up across his torso until she could wrap them around his shoulders and pull him in for a kiss. Her skin was warm against Kynan’s—a Sora’s body temperature being several degrees above humans’, even higher than that of a Seminus—but sent a shiver down his spine, anyway. He hadn’t been with another person in a long time, and even longer since he’d been with anyone and not so drunk, he barely remembered it the next day. </p><p>Ciska kissed him deeply, dizzyingly, her fingers working open the buttons of his shirt while she did so, raking her claws over his chest just hard enough to make him gasp in surprise. She tugged at his nipples, humming approvingly when he choked out a curse before he deepened the kiss, biting her lower lip and licking his way into her mouth until she was the one to curse—a word he didn’t know the translation of, but that he’d heard a lot around the hospital. </p><p>When they broke the kiss, both of them out of breath, Ciska turned toward Wraith again and pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bed. He had no idea when Wraith had taken off his shirt, but his chest was bare. A surge of heat flooded through Kynan’s body as his eyes followed the valleys of muscle down Wraith’s upper body until they arrived at the open fly of his jeans. His erection was jutting out, a drop of moisture gathering at the tip, and Kynan felt himself salivating. </p><p>God, he was pathetic, wasn’t he? </p><p>He raised his eyes, hoping that Wraith hadn’t seen him stare at his dick and luckily Wraith was too occupied watching Ciska undress. Kynan tried to focus on her as well—her garnet red skin alone should’ve been enough to capture his attention—but his traitorous eyes kept moving back to Wraith. The rumbling growl in Wraith’s chest grew louder, and he grabbed Ciska by the hips and attempted to pull her onto his cock, but she twisted in his grip with a chuckle and pushed him flat onto his back instead. </p><p>“Not so hasty.” She kneeled on the edge of the bed in between Wraith’s spread legs, her hands braced on his thighs. “I want the human to fuck me first.” She looked over her shoulder at Kynan with a tantalising smirk. “That is, if he ever gets his dick out.”</p><p>Wraith propped himself up on his elbows, smirking at Kynan past Ciska’s side. “I’d be feeling shy, too, if I was going up against me.”</p><p>Kynan rolled his eyes. “Screw you.”</p><p>“Oh, you wish.”</p><p>The comment stung because, yeah, he fucking did, but Kynan just rolled his eyes at Wraith again and shrugged his shirt off. </p><p>He couldn’t help himself—as he undid the fly of his jeans, he glanced up at Wraith, but he was fully focused on Ciska. Which might’ve been for the best because holy shit, it finally hit Kynan what the hell he was doing here and all of a sudden he was so flustered you’d think he’d never worked a zipper before in his life. </p><p>God, what had he been thinking?</p><p>Even if he’d be able to shove his feelings about Wraith to the back of his mind (ha, yeah right), he was way outside of his comfort zone here. His hands were shaking, but he finally managed to get the zipper down.</p><p>Wraith’s jeans were still on, so Kynan just let his own fall open around his hips as well. Ciska had turned to face Wraith again, but she whipped her tail and wrapped it around Kynan’s thigh, tugging him closer. Kynan took a step forward, but when she slid her tail higher, he let out a strangled sound and nearly stepped back again. </p><p>Ciska looked at him again and his anxiety must have been written on his face clear as day, because her expression softened. “You alright?”</p><p>“I–yeah. Sure.” Kynan felt his face flush deeply when Wraith shifted to look at him past Ciska’s body. Kynan swallowed dryly and looked at Ciska, who had stepped off the bed and turned towards him. </p><p>“You don’t have to be nervous.” She placed her hands on Kynan’s hips, one of them slowly sliding below the waistband of his boxers, and she wrapped her slender fingers around his erection. “But it’s cute that you are.”</p><p>Kynan laughed—or tried to, at least, but if anything it made his nervousness only more apparent. Ciska leaned closer and kissed him softly, but then she leaned back on her heels and the smirk on her face only further emphasised her cartoon devil appearance. </p><p>She turned to look at Wraith and held a hand out towards him, crooking a finger to beckon him closer. Wraith pushed himself up in a sitting position, but Ciska cocked her head so he stood up.</p><p>“I’m sure Wraith can help you feel a little more relaxed,” she purred, one of her hands on each of their chests, slowly sliding higher until her fingers brushed the back of their necks and she took a step back, so she was no longer standing in between them. “Why don’t you give him a kiss, Wraith?”</p><p>Kynan’s stomach dropped, and he hated, hated,<em> hated</em> how his heart picked up pace immediately, because he knew Wraith could hear it. </p><p>“Yeah, how about I <em>don’t</em> do that,” Wraith drawled. His tone of voice was amused but in his eyes, which had turned back to their usual blue, Kynan saw a flash of an emotion he couldn’t pin-point. Wraith wasn’t the easiest person to read, but Kynan liked to think he’d become quite good at it over the years. Of course there were still plenty of situations that liked to prove him wrong though. </p><p>Kynan was trying to keep his face as neutral as possible when Wraith looked at him. He knew that the way his heart was pounding was anything <em>but</em>, and at the end of the day, if Wraith <em>really</em> wanted to know what he was thinking, he could always just push into his head to find out, but Kynan trusted him not to do that. </p><p>“Come on.” Ciska smirked when neither of the two of them said anything or even moved. “You boys aren’t scared of a little kiss, are you?”</p><p>It was obvious what she was trying to do. Kynan didn’t have any gripes with admitting fear. If nothing else, years in the military and the Aegis had taught him that much at least. </p><p>Wraith, however… Wraith was a different story. </p><p>As soon as the word <em>scared</em> left Ciska’s lips, his eyes narrowed at the challenge. He turned towards Kynan again, this time expecting a reaction though. When he didn’t get one, he cocked his head, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “It’s just a kiss, right? No big deal.”</p><p>Kynan wanted to run, screaming, and when he opened his mouth, he half expected himself to do just that. But instead he finally found his voice again, only to say the worst thing he could’ve said. “Sure. No big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Wraith took a step closer, his expression indecipherable. Kynan raised his chin, holding his gaze. He could do this, right? It was just a kiss. </p><p>Wraith lowered his eyes to Kynan’s lips for a moment, before he looked up at him again. He raised his hand, moving it towards Kynan’s hip, but then stopping short of touching him. He lifted it again, reaching for Kynan’s face, but then decided against that, too, putting his hand down. </p><p>Kynan’s heart sank at Wraith’s discomfort. He hadn’t expected Wraith to be overjoyed at the idea of kissing him, but seeing him so uncomfortable stung. </p><p>He had half a mind of turning to Ciska and trying to laugh the whole thing off, but before he could do that, Wraith bridged the distance between them and kissed him. The touch was very soft—hesitant—but it ran through Kynan’s body like a bolt of lightning. No part of them was touching apart from their lips, but their chests were close enough for Kynan to feel the heat radiating off Wraith.</p><p>Kynan’s lips opened in a quiet gasp and as if it had broken a dam, Wraith suddenly buried his hand in the hair on the back of Kynan’s neck, pulling him in tighter and deepened the kiss. Kynan clung onto Wraith’s shoulders, his head swimming with the sensation of Wraith’s fangs scraping against his lips and their bare chests now touching. The scrape of Wraith’s fingernails against the back of his head and the slight pain of him tugging at his hair sent shivers down Kynan’s spine and he moaned, wishing Wraith would pull harder. A low growl rumbled in Wraith’s chest as he licked his way into Kynan’s mouth, taking over all of him in a dizzying, overwhelming frenzy until Kynan couldn’t tell up from down—but then, so quickly Kynan’s human mind could barely register the movement, all this disappeared when Wraith let go and stepped back. </p><p>Kynan gasped at the sudden loss of sensations. His mind desperately tried to wrap around everything that had just happened, but when it did, a wave of dread crashed down on him. He barely dared to raise his eyes, but when he did, the air was punched from his lungs all over again when he met Wraith’s solid gold gaze.</p><p>The seconds ticked by as they both just stared at each other in bewilderment, neither of them moving or let alone saying anything. Something warm dripped on Kynan’s hand. A drop of blood. He ran his tongue across the inside of his lip, noticing a small puncture and the taste of his own blood in his mouth. </p><p>Wraith saw the drop of blood fall and stared at it for a second before he finally broke out of his stupor. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I can–” He reached out, but Kynan moved back so quickly he bumped with his back against the wall.</p><p>“It’s fine.” His voice, always gravelly since his war injury, sounded even more distorted. </p><p>Wraith lowered his hand slowly, looking at it as if he wasn’t sure it was his own. Then, once again moving so quickly he was barely more than a blur, Wraith spun around and all but fled towards the front door. During the moment where he stopped to fidget with the lock and the door handle, he turned to look at Kynan once more and Kynan felt like he was being stabbed by daggers shot from Wraith’s deep red eyes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Ciska touched Kynan’s shoulder. </p><p>“Sure. I–I’m alright.” Kynan nodded, but the movement felt wooden. He stared down at the floor—out of all the things he should be thinking about, noticing how dirty it was and that he should’ve vacuumed before having people over. </p><p>Yeah, because that would’ve really turned the night around. <em>Idiot.</em></p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to breathe through the mess of emotions inside of him that was strangling him, constricting his chest until he felt like his ribs might pop. </p><p>He couldn’t get the expression on Wraith’s face right before he had left out of his head. He’d looked at him like he wanted to kill him. And <em>god,</em> Kynan almost wished he had. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Kynan.” Ciska’s voice was quiet, but the guilt she felt obvious, nevertheless. </p><p>Kynan sighed and looked at her, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“I didn’t–I didn’t know you–” She stopped, seeing the pained expression on his face. “I was just trying to tease. I didn’t think he’d actually <em>do it</em>.” </p><p>“It’s <em>fine</em>, Ciska.” Kynan’s voice was sharper than he’d intended and he bit his tongue, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He walked towards the kitchen counter, awkwardly tucking himself back into his jeans and closing the fly while he had his back turned towards Ciska, and opened the bottle of whiskey standing there, taking a swig. The burn in his throat helped him relax slightly, but he forced himself to put the bottle down and close it again. Once Ciska left, there’d be enough time for him to lose himself in it.</p><p>When he turned back around towards her, Ciska had put her scrubs back on as well and she was sitting on the armrest of the couch, still looking upset and regretful. It was odd, seeing her like this. Not only because he’d never seen her upset before—Kynan really wouldn’t have guessed she’d care that much.</p><p>“It’s fine, Ciska,” Kynan said again, this time managing to sound genuine. “It was bound to come out sooner or later.”</p><p>Ciska pursed her lips, still not looking entirely convinced, and sighed. “But it didn’t have to be like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“Could’ve been worse. It’s further than I’d ever thought I’d get.” Kynan shrugged and gave her a crooked grin, but he could tell it came across about as half-hearted as his attempt at sounding humorous. </p><p>It worked on cheering Ciska up some, though. She rolled her eyes fondly, but then narrowed them as she looked at him, shaking her head lightly. “I don’t get it anyway,” she said then. “I mean, <em>Wraith?</em> You got horrible taste, man.”</p><p>Kynan’s cheeks burned, but Ciska’s teasing was good-natured. “Oh, like you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“Hey, I just <em>fuck</em> him. I don’t have <em>feelings</em> for him.”</p><p>“Probably better that way.” Kynan sighed and leaned against the backrest, letting his head fall back and rubbing his face. </p><p>“Who knows? Maybe he likes you, too.” The cushions moved when Ciska shifted her position and she ran her fingers through his hair. </p><p>Kynan laughed dryly. “Wraith’s not gay.”</p><p>Ciska raised an eyebrow. “Looked pretty gay to me earlier.” She smirked. “Pretty hot, too.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Kynan tried to suppress the flood of memories that came rushing instantly.—And failed miserably at it.</p><p>“It was probably just because <em>you</em> liked what you saw. And that spurred him on.” </p><p>His words didn’t convince Ciska, and even to himself, the reasoning sounded weak. While, yes, the arousal of a female in vicinity <em>did</em> cause Semini to get aroused themselves and there was a threshold of arousal once crossed, a Seminus would do <em>anything</em> to get with her—the fact that Wraith had still been able to leave proved that he hadn’t crossed that threshold yet.</p><p> </p><p>Ciska stayed a little while longer. They changed the subject eventually, and she was clearly trying to cheer Kynan up, but even after the initial panic faded, his anxiety remained high. He tried his best not to think about the kiss, not to try to figure out what it all meant, but he was fighting a losing battle. After Ciska left—she had offered to spend the night if he wanted some company, but Kynan had declined—he headed straight for the bottle of whiskey on the kitchen counter. It was a bad idea, of course, for several reasons, but Kynan had strayed from the path of good decisions long ago. </p><p>When he walked into the UG the next day, his heart was pounding in his throat and his palms were sweaty. He didn’t know what he was expecting—Ciska to have told everyone? <em>Wraith</em> to have told everyone?—but of course, nothing happened.</p><p>And that remained the same for the rest of his shift. Apart from Kynan being on high alert and jumpy throughout, it was a normal day (or at least as normal as working in a demon hospital ever was). </p><p>Wraith didn’t show up. </p><p>Kynan didn’t think much of it the first day. Maybe he was busy elsewhere. By the second, he asked Ciska if she’d heard from him (she hadn’t). On the third day, Shade strode into the hospital looking even more pissed than usual and when he spotted Kynan, headed straight for him. </p><p>Kynan’s heart jumped, and judging by the way Shade narrowed his eyes, Kynan’s anxiety was obvious. </p><p>“When’s the last time you’ve seen Wraith?” Shade asked him. </p><p>“A–a few days ago.” Kynan swallowed around the lump in his throat.</p><p>Shade looked at him for a long moment. The shadows that were dancing in his eyes, making them appear even darker than their usual deep brown was something Kynan would probably never get used to. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kynan turned towards the file cabinet and put the patient file away, needing something to busy himself with, but realising too late that avoiding to look at Shade would only make him seem more suspicious.</p><p>“Then why don’t I believe you?” Shade asked, confirming Kynan’s thoughts. </p><p>“Trust issues? A general distaste for humans? Perpetual foul mood? A few reasons come to mind.”</p><p>It was dumb to provoke him. Kynan knew that even before Shade grabbed his shoulder and roughly spun him around, pushing him against the cabinet with his forearm pressed against his chest. The edge of the drawer pushed painfully into Kynan’s back before it snapped shut. The haven spell on the walls pulsed warningly, but didn’t activate. “If I find out you’re lying for him, I’ll make you regret it.”</p><p>Kynan knew Shade wouldn’t hurt him under normal circumstances, but he also knew that the bond between Shade and Wraith went deep—deeper than most Seminus brothers—and if Shade thought Wraith was in trouble, he’d do anything to get him out of it.</p><p>“I don’t know where he is, okay?” Kynan’s voice was louder than he’d intended and nearly cracked. “I haven’t seen him since Saturday.”</p><p>Shade’s eyes bored into his for a few more seconds, but eventually he seemed to believe him and he stepped back. “If you hear from him, call me or E <em>immediately</em>.” </p><p>He turned around and walked off without waiting for a reply, barking at Luc to get his ass moving or he’d leave without him. Kynan watched the warg roll his eyes at Shade’s tone, but then he ended the conversation he’d been having and followed him outside. </p><p>Kynan watched them leave and the sliding doors close behind them. He rubbed his aching chest absentmindedly and reached into his pocket to fish for his phone. Now that he knew Wraith wasn’t just avoiding him, but had gone AWOL, he was worried. Wraith not talking to his brothers, not talking to <em>Shade</em> especially, was never a good sign. </p><p>Kynan scrolled through his contacts until he arrived at Wraith’s, but then just stared at it. What if calling him would make it worse? He couldn’t imagine Wraith would want to talk to him.</p><p>His finger hovered above the button for a while, but eventually his worry won out. He pressed the dial button, but the line was dead. </p><p>With a deep sigh, Kynan shoved his phone back into his pocket and got back to his work. He was distracted, looking up every time the doors opened or the harrowgate activated. Harrowgates allowed demons and other supernatural beings to travel all across the world and Sheoul within seconds. Being human, he couldn’t <em>see</em> them (though depending on how the light hit, he could’ve sworn he saw it shimmer sometimes), but the one inside the hospital had surrounding markings on the wall, partially for the human employees, partially to make it more obvious so that nobody would accidentally block the gate with anything. </p><p>Shade’s mood dipped dangerously low over the following days, and even E was starting to get snappy with people. It took a lot to set him off (which was owed both to his Judicia demon upbringing and his very own stick-up-the-ass personality). Which Kynan usually found very annoying, but right now, he could’ve used a pillar of sanity to hold on to. </p><p>A full week passed, but no one heard from Wraith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>II</b>
</p>
<p>Kynan was lying on the couch, having dozed off after a couple too many drinks, when he roughly startled awake at the sound of pounding on his front door.</p>
<p>“Jeez,” he muttered, annoyed at the aggression. “Who the fuck pissed in your cereal?” </p>
<p>He yawned and rubbed his face as he walked to the door and undid the chain before opening the door. “Wraith,” he exclaimed, surprised, feeling relief wash over him. “You’re back! Where the hell have you been? Your brothers were worried sick when you…” His voice trailed off, his ability to talk leaving him alongside the relief he had felt just moments ago when he <em> really </em> took Wraith in. He was pissed. Furious, actually, judging by the red flecks dancing in his eyes. He pushed inside the apartment, forcing Kynan to step back or risk being bulldozed over, and slammed the door shut behind himself so roughly, Kynan expected the wall to crack. </p>
<p>Wraith took another two steps forward until Kynan stood with his back against the wall opposite of the door, feeling dwarfed by Wraith’s looming figure. Wraith was only a few inches taller than him, but with the aura Wraith gave off when he was pissed, he might as well be eight feet tall.</p>
<p>He stared at Kynan, silent except for the low growl in his chest. Kynan swallowed dryly. </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a few long, drawn-out moments. More and more red slowly overtook Wraith’s eyes. Kynan couldn’t think of anything to say, let alone anything that he was sure would diffuse the situation and not make it worse. He felt pinned to the spot by Wraith’s piercing gaze; he didn’t worry about Wraith harming him, but after what had happened the last time they’d seen each other, he might have preferred that over the possibilities of what Wraith might say. </p>
<p>When Wraith spoke, though, it wasn’t at all what Kynan would’ve expected him to say.</p>
<p>“I’ve never kissed anyone.”</p>
<p>Even though the words themselves weren’t a threat, his tone of voice made them sound like one. </p>
<p>“Up until–” He stopped abruptly. “No one. And since then I’ve–I’ve kissed seventeen females.”</p>
<p>“Busy guy,” Kynan quipped before he could stop himself. </p>
<p>Wraith’s snarl grew louder, and he placed his hands on Kynan’s shoulders and rammed him into the wall behind him. </p>
<p>“I was trying to find somebody that would feel like you. But none of them did.”</p>
<p>Kynan stared at him blankly. His mind had no chance to wrap around what Wraith had just said before Wraith kissed him roughly. Kynan moaned, his body melting against Wraith’s. He buried one of his hands in Wraith’s hair, pulling him closer. Wraith bit his lip—even without feeling his fangs, the sensation made Kynan’s head spin. </p>
<p>His palms flat against the wall on both sides of Kynan’s head, Wraith eventually pulled back, staring down at Kynan with deep golden eyes. Neither of them said anything as they both caught their breath. Kynan’s heart was pounding wildly in his chest, his mind still trying to wrap around what just happened. But his mind only kept spinning and spinning without getting anywhere, grating at his already frayed nerves. </p>
<p>“Do your brothers know you’re back?” he asked when he couldn’t stand the silence any longer, but also couldn’t think of anything better to say.</p>
<p>Wraith frowned at Kynan’s hostile tone of voice, his golden irises now perforated by blue again, but not completely turning back. “You really want to talk about my brothers now?”</p>
<p>“They were worried about you. Shade was about to massacre the entire hospital. Starting with me.” </p>
<p>Wraith sighed and pulled his hands away from the wall as he stepped back. Even though they hadn’t been touching, Kynan felt cold with the distance between them. </p>
<p>“I went by the hospital before I came here,” Wraith answered eventually. He didn’t look at Kynan. Instead, his eyes wandered around Kynan’s place. Kynan hadn’t been expecting anyone, and it showed. The floor around the dingy pull-out couch was littered with empty beer cans, some of them half-heartedly stuffed into plastic bags, but most of them just crumpled up and tossed aside, and a handful of whiskey bottles strewn between. Wraith faced him again, eyeing him for a long moment. </p>
<p>“You’ve been drinking a lot.”</p>
<p>Kynan rolled his eyes and huffed, walking to the kitchen counter on his left and leaning against it. “Fed on any junkies lately?” he asked, staring out the window above the sink. He had to squint to see past the reflection of the room, to see the lights of the city instead of Wraith’s face behind him. </p>
<p>Because there were only male Seminus demons, they bred with females of other species. The offspring were always full-blooded Semini, but they carried certain traits of the mother’s species. Wraith’s mother had been a vampire.—Something that shouldn’t have been possible, but his father had kept her body right on the brink of her change throughout the pregnancy, a cruel and torturous ordeal—and because of that, Wraith needed blood to survive. And feeding from a person under the influence was the only way for him to get high or drunk. Something he liked to do a <em> lot </em>. </p>
<p>Wraith didn’t answer, but he slowly stepped closer until he stood right behind him. Kynan didn’t turn around, but his eyes met Wraith’s in the window’s reflection.</p>
<p>“You offering?” Wraith asked then, the twitch of his lip revealing that he knew exactly what he was doing.</p>
<p>Still, Kynan couldn’t stop himself. He turned around and shoved Wraith back. “Fuck you. I’m not a fucking junkie.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Wraith drawled. “You’re just an alcoholic. You’re so much better than the rest of us lowlives.”</p>
<p>“Why are you trying to piss me off?” Kynan pressed out between gritted teeth, his hands clenched to fists. </p>
<p>“<em>Trying </em> to piss you off? You were already angry at me!”</p>
<p>“Well, what did you fucking expect?” Kynan fought the urge to punch Wraith in the face and just shoved him again instead. </p>
<p>Wraith took a step back but gritted his teeth as if he was trying to keep his own anger in check.</p>
<p>“First you kiss me like that and then you just up and leave for a week? No call, no texts, no fucking smoke signal, no one knowing whether you’re dead in a ditch somewhere—and then what? You come back and kiss me again and I’m supposed to know what to fucking do?” He shoved Wraith again, this time causing his back to hit the fridge. Wraith exhaled forcefully, his lips twitching with the effort to keep in a snarl. But the red specks in his eyes betrayed he was losing the battle against his rage.</p>
<p>“You think I know what I’m fucking doing here?” Wraith’s voice was distorted, more of a snarl than anything else.</p>
<p>Before Kynan even had the chance to register his movements, Wraith had buried his hand in Kynan’s hair, yanked his head back and kissed him again. The kiss was more teeth than lips, both of them fighting for dominance, trying to tear and push and shove the other one around, but eventually Wraith’s strength won out. A loud moan escaped Kynan’s mouth when he was pushed against the counter again, Wraith’s tongue licking a hot, wet line up across his jugular. But then Wraith leaned in even closer, kissing and sucking a spot right below Kynan’s ear. </p>
<p>“Kynan,” he groaned, “what are you doing to me?” </p>
<p>Kynan didn’t have an answer—he couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, not with Wraith’s intoxicating scent all around him, with his body pressed against Kynan’s and his lips and teeth all over his neck. Kynan let his head fall back, unable to hold back the keening sounds leaving his lips, pulled Wraith’s head higher by his hair. He arched his neck further, pressing his throat against Wraith’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Please,” he moaned, the single word full of wanton desperation. </p>
<p>Wraith let out a low groan and muttered a Sheoulic curse, but then, <em> finally, finally, finally </em> sank his fangs into Kynan’s neck. The warm, pleasurable feeling spread through Kynan’s entire body—and just like he had suspected, it was even more intense than when Wraith had fed from his wrist. His body went all but limp (well, most of it, anyway. A certain part of him was anything <em> but </em>) and had it not been for Wraith’s arm around his waist and the fact that Kynan was sandwiched between Wraith’s body and the kitchen counter, he would’ve probably melted into a puddle on the floor. </p>
<p>Wraith sucked harder and Kynan cried out with pleasure. He could feel his balls tensing and no doubt would have come soon, but then Wraith pulled back. Kynan’s weak protest turned into a moan when Wraith licked over his neck and when he pulled back, they just stared at each other, both out of breath. </p>
<p>Kynan’s sweatpants did nothing to hide his erection—not that it would’ve made a difference with the way it was pressing against Wraith’s thigh—but he couldn’t feel embarrassed about his obvious arousal, not with Wraith’s own erection poking Kynan’s stomach and his golden eyes proving that Kynan wasn’t alone with his arousal. </p>
<p>Neither of them talked, they just stared at each other wide-eyed. The gold in Wraith’s irises didn’t waver, but Kynan could tell that he felt nervous. He tightened his hand, which was still buried in Wraith’s hair, and pulled him closer to kiss him. The small sigh Wraith let out and the way his body relaxed against Kynan’s made his heart clench and he screwed his eyes shut tighter, deepening the kiss. The taste of his own blood was lingering in Wraith’s mouth, but it was faint, overpowered by Wraith’s own distinct taste. </p>
<p>They lost themselves in the kiss until Wraith suddenly pulled back. He had narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kynan, making it hard for him to discern the colour. </p>
<p>“What?” Kynan asked when Wraith said nothing.</p>
<p>Wraith just looked at him silently for a few more seconds, but then a grin spread across his face. “Sneaky human,” he said with mock-reprehension. “You got me drunk.”</p>
<p>Even though Wraith’s expression showed that he wasn’t upset, Kynan felt a pang of guilt. He should’ve thought to warn Wraith that he’d had more than just<em> a few </em>drinks tonight.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he muttered, but he barely got the word out before Wraith kissed him again. Kynan moaned against his lips and sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wraith’s broad shoulders. But when Wraith pressed against him and Kynan could feel the bulge in Wraith’s jeans grow rapidly again, he slid one of his arms down across Wraith’s body until he reached his jeans. He cupped Wraith’s erection through the fabric, feeling his own cock stiffen in response when he ran his fingers across Wraith’s impressive length. </p>
<p>Wraith moaned against his lips, leaning into the touch for a moment, but then he reached down to grab Kynan’s wrist and stop him. “Ky…” He kissed Kynan again, as if he couldn’t keep away long enough. “I can’t–” He interrupted himself with a groan, but Kynan knew what he’d been about to say. Semini couldn’t reach climax just from being stimulated by hand—whether it be their own or somebody else’s.</p>
<p>“I know.” He pulled Wraith in for another kiss while he undid the top button of Wraith’s jeans. “Let me suck you off.”</p>
<p>Wraith’s hand tightened around Kynan’s wrist again and he pulled back from the kiss with widened eyes and opened his mouth, but no words followed. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Kynan bit his lip, trying to suppress a grin when he remembered a certain afternoon in the staff break room and a certain piece of information Wraith had shared that day. “You’ve still never–”</p>
<p>Wraith silently shook his head. And even though that day he had said it casually—that he had never received a blowjob—he looked embarrassed right now. It only made it all the more enticing. </p>
<p>Kynan moved his fingers, tracing the outline of Wraith’s erection through his jeans. Wraith still had his wrist in a vice-like grip, but at Kynan’s touch he moaned and his grip loosened. </p>
<p>“Can I?” Kynan asked. </p>
<p>The muscles in Wraith’s throat moved as he swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed. “You’ve… you’ve done this before?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kynan nodded, hoping the heat he felt creeping into his cheeks wasn’t visible in the dim light. </p>
<p>Wraith nodded, too, and even though he still looked nervous, his eyes dropped to Kynan’s lips and as he reached up to run his thumb across his bottom lip, the hunger in them spoke clearly. </p>
<p>Kynan swallowed emptily, his gaze flickering over to the pull-out couch for a moment. “Do you… wanna lie down?” he asked. His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. </p>
<p>Wraith shook his head, his eyes still fixated on Kynan’s lips. Kynan tried not to show how much this answer excited him, though he was sure Wraith could hear the increase of his heartbeat. He turned his head and captured Wraith’s thumb with his mouth. As he ran his tongue across the tip, Wraith’s lips parted and he gasped. The sound ran through Kynan’s body like an electric shock, spurring him on further. He nudged Wraith to move, so he would stand with his back against the counter, and Kynan had enough space to kneel. When he did just that and looked up at Wraith, Wraith cursed hoarsely, his hands gripping the edge of the counter. Kynan reached up to undo the buttons of Wraith’s jeans and tug them down. He couldn’t hold back the moan when Wraith’s erection laid free immediately. (Though, on second thought he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have been more surprised if Wraith had been wearing underwear.) </p>
<p>Wraith buried his fingers in Kynan’s hair and for a moment Kynan thought he might stop him, but he just kept his hand still, not guiding him either way. Kynan reached up and wrapped his hand around Wraith’s impressive girth, and he wondered if he would even be able to open his mouth that far. </p>
<p>A drop of moisture was glistening at the tip and Kynan leaned in to lick it off, savouring the taste on his tongue. A quiet moan escaped him when he felt a tingling sensation spread through his mouth moments later. This was going to be <em> interesting </em>. </p>
<p>Wraith’s hand tightened in his hair when Kynan leaned in again and played around the head with his tongue. A flood of curses left his mouth, some English, some Sheoulic, when Kynan finally wrapped his lips around him.</p>
<p>The pull on Kynan’s hair brought tears to his eyes, but it only turned him on more. He spent a long time just teasing the head of Wraith’s cock with his tongue and his lips, revelling in every sound he elicited from him. </p>
<p>His own erection was straining against his sweatpants, but he kept his hands on Wraith’s body; one of them firmly wrapped around the base of his cock while the other one was lying against the top of his thigh, feeling the hard muscles move under his skin as he writhed under Kynan’s teasing. </p>
<p>Every drop of pre-cum made Kynan’s blood run hotter and even though he enjoyed teasing Wraith, he soon couldn’t take it any longer himself and he finally wrapped his lips around his cock again and took him deeper. </p>
<p>Letting out a guttural curse, Wraith’s hips thrust forward, causing Kynan to gag. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I–I’m sorry, Ky,” Wraith panted, petting Kynan’s head somewhat awkwardly in apology. </p>
<p>Kynan chuckled breathlessly. “It’s alright. Just give me a minute to get warmed up.” </p>
<p>Despite his words, he lost himself in the look of Wraith for a moment. His eyes were deep gold again, his fangs fully extended, peeking out between his slightly parted lips. The contrast between this, his demonic features on full display, and the actual <em> expression </em> on his face—the wide-eyed look, as if he was a virgin about to get his dick wet for the first time (which, in some way he kind of was, Kynan supposed)—was striking. He leaned back in slowly, without breaking eye-contact. Immensely enjoying watching Wraith watch <em> him </em>. </p>
<p>His right hand was still wrapped around the base of Wraith’s cock, and he started moving it in rhythm with his mouth. His jaw started aching quickly, but that was easy to shove aside when Wraith moaned his name and tugged his hair lightly—trying to urge him on without physically making him. </p>
<p>When the tip of Wraith’s cock touched the back of his throat, Kynan gagged again, but he held himself in place for a moment before he pulled back and then lowered his mouth along Wraith’s length again. His eyes were watering, but he repeated the process a few times until he finally managed to take Wraith’s whole cock, burying his nose against the dark curls over Wraith’s pubic bone. </p>
<p>Wraith muttered something in Sheoulic—the only thing Kynan was able to pick out was his own name—and his hips thrusted forward again, but this time Kynan could take it and hold still. Wraith caught himself again quickly, though, and his hips stilled, and although Kynan would’ve liked him to continue, he couldn’t make himself pull away from his cock even long enough to speak, so he moved himself, trying to mirror the rhythm Wraith had had before. </p>
<p>Even though his vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes, he glanced up at Wraith and saw that he had his eyes screwed shut, muscles in his neck strained as he uttered another string of curses. But then suddenly his head snapped forward and his eyes wide open.</p>
<p>“Wait–fuck, don’t–don’t swallow.”</p>
<p>But it was too late. Wraith’s cum flooded his mouth, and Kynan swallowed the first spurt automatically. The tingling feeling from earlier—only way more intense—spread all the way down his throat immediately and with a drive like a rabid animal, he fought against Wraith trying to pull him off (though his attempts couldn’t have been fully convinced, otherwise he could’ve easily overpowered Kynan) and pushed himself deeper on his cock again, swallowing all of it greedily. </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Wraith was breathing heavily, barely able to think between the rush of his orgasm and the feeling of his cock still buried in Kynan’s mouth clouding his brain. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Ky–I–” He swallowed, interrupting himself with a groan when he tugged Kynan’s hair again, this time pulling him off. A string of spit was connecting the tip of his cock to Kynan’s bottom lip and it took all he had to not bury himself in his throat again. “I should’ve warned you sooner.”</p>
<p>“It’s not, like, gonna kill me or anything, is it?” Kynan’s voice was hoarse—even more so than it always was—and he laughed, but his eyes already had a glazed over look. He barely finished his question when a shudder ran through him and he gasped, letting his head fall back into his neck and his eyes fluttering closed. “Oh, <em> fuck </em>.”</p>
<p>“It’s–My–my semen. It’s an… an aphrodisiac.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say.” Kynan laughed again before it seamlessly turned into a moan and he writhed, running both his hands down his chest until they reached his nipples, already hardened, poking against the fabric of his worn-out t-shirt, while his hips gyrated against empty air. He only brushed over his nipples once before he cursed again, his entire body tensing, and Wraith could see a wet spot forming at the front of his sweatpants only a split-second before he could smell Kynan’s release. </p>
<p>He let himself crash down on his knees in front of Ky a little less gracefully than intended—not that it mattered, Kynan wouldn’t have picked up on a tank running through his living room in the state he was in right now—and pulled Kynan closer. </p>
<p>Kynan climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs, and attached his lips to his neck to kiss and suck his way higher until he reached Wraith’s lips. Wraith could taste his own release in Kynan’s mouth—but it didn’t have the same effects on him as it had on Kynan, of course—and even though the taste made him internally recoil for a moment, he held still. He forgot all about it a moment later anyway, too focused on the way Kynan was grinding against him, on his moans and pleas and the way his body trembled when he was overtaken by another orgasm.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Wraith,” Kynan gasped breathlessly. He pulled back from kissing him to stare at him wide-eyed. “This is incredible.” He kissed Wraith again, brazenly arching his body against him and moaning into his mouth. He ran his tongue along one of Wraith’s fangs, but then pulled back again suddenly. “Feed from me,” he moaned, tipping his head back and trying to pull Wraith’s head closer, but Wraith resisted. </p>
<p>“I just did, Ky.”</p>
<p>“<em> Please </em>,” Kynan begged. “Do it again. Fuck, it’ll feel so good.”</p>
<p>Wraith exhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. His self-control was crumbling, but he really, <em> really </em> didn’t want this night to end in a trip to the hospital so Kynan could get a blood transfusion. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>Kynan whined, still pulling on Wraith’s head. When Wraith was sure he had enough self-control not to give in and bite him, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kynan’s neck. Kynan moaned, still begging him to bite him, but Wraith just continued kissing him and started moving his hips in rhythm with Kynan’s in the hopes he could distract Kynan from what he was asking for. </p>
<p>Since Wraith had never done this before, he had no idea how long the effects would last. He knew it was safe for humans—well, women, at least, but he had no reason to believe it would be different for men—from his brothers, but while none of them were shy to share their stories, a specific timeframe wasn’t what they focused on when doing so. </p>
<p>Not that he wanted this to end because he didn’t <em> enjoy </em> it. Gods, Ky’s scent and the sounds he made were more intoxicating than the alcohol in his blood had been. But he did feel bad for not having warned him appropriately. Sure, right now Ky was all in, seemingly enjoying this, but there was no telling how he’d feel about any of this once the effects wore off.</p>
<p>He tried to distance himself—emotionally—, tried to tell himself he was only doing what Kynan needed him to do and nothing more, but he was enjoying all of it too much for that to be true. The way Kynan ground and writhed against him, the way his lips and the scruff of his beard felt against his neck, the sound of his rough voice moaning and pleading and cursing… Wraith thought he might lose his mind himself. </p>
<p>Kynan was clinging onto him tightly, his body shuddering as another orgasm racked through him. He had his face buried in the crook of Wraith’s neck, his loud pleas and moans having changed into quiet whimpers as the effects wore off more and more. Wraith had his arms wrapped around him and was rubbing his back while he waited for Kynan to fully come down and catch his breath again. </p>
<p>“Ky?” he asked a few minutes later. “You alright?”</p>
<p>Kynan just grunted weakly, but tipped his head back to press a brief kiss against Wraith’s neck. He was barely holding onto Wraith anymore. Instead, he was draped across him like a wet sack of flour. </p>
<p>Wraith moved his grasp on Kynan, trying to balance himself to be able to stand up and lift Kynan with him. His legs were killing him from the uncomfortable position, but he braced one hand on the counter to stabilise himself—the other one wrapped tightly around Kynan to hold him upright. </p>
<p>Kynan protested meekly against having to stand up, but then fell silent again. The way he was breathing told Wraith he was half-asleep already. </p>
<p>Wraith tried to nudge him to walk, and although Kynan certainly made an effort, he just shuffled across the floor, stumbling over his own feet, so Wraith stopped again and instead picked him up. Kynan made a surprised sound, but instinctively wrapped his legs around Wraith’s waist and held onto him. </p>
<p>Wraith nudged open the door to the bathroom with his foot and stepped inside, putting Kynan down again. There were already a couple of clothes strewn across the floor, so when he undressed Kynan, he just tossed the clothes on top of the others. </p>
<p>“Hot water only lasts a few minutes,” Kynan mumbled, still sounding a little dazed, when Wraith had taken his own clothes off too and steered him into the shower. </p>
<p>Wraith sighed. Of course it did. “My brother pay you that badly? Or why do you live in such a shithole?”</p>
<p>“‘S not that bad.” </p>
<p>Wraith grunted, but it would be no use trying to argue that now, so he fell silent, cleaning both of them quickly so they’d be done before the hot water ran out. Still, he was a little too slow and had to wash the last bits of soap off himself with cold water. He half-heartedly dried the two of them off before maneuvering Kynan out of the bathroom and to the pull-out couch. </p>
<p>Kynan was asleep almost immediately, but Wraith just lay there wide awake, staring up at the ceiling in the half dark. What was he still doing here? What had he been doing here in the first place? How the hell had tonight turned out like that?</p>
<p>He wanted to blame the alcohol, wanted to have an excuse for all of this, but that still didn’t explain why he came here at all. Why he kissed him. Why he fed from him. </p>
<p>No, he didn’t have an excuse. None besides general insanity anyway. </p>
<p>He sighed and shifted on the uncomfortable abomination that Kynan called a couch, trying to find a position that didn’t feel like he was lying on a bare pile of broken springs. The fact that that position included his arm wrapped around Kynan’s shoulders and his hand resting on his back was just a coincidence, for sure.</p>
<p>Yeah, general insanity with a dash of self-delusion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>